My Obsession
by Sasuita
Summary: Unaware that the younger classman is his younger brother, Itachi allows himself to fall for the young boy and do the unimaginable to Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Naruto

It was another day in gym and Itachi's class was separated from the younger class, though both were outside. Itachi was stretching a bit before he went to lift weights, watching the students on the track, his eyes falling on the form of his secret obsession for the past month, flat out ignoring his blond friend

Sasuke wore the same gym outfit as his blonde haired friend with blue eyes. The clothing consisting of a white tank top and black basketball shorts. Sasuke's blonde friend noticed the dark haired male watching causing a little uneasiness. "... Sasuke that upper class men is watching us..." Sasuke looked to his blonde friend quirking a brow looking over to the one who was watching.

Itachi caught Sasuke's eyes for a moment before letting his eyes travel along the lower classmen, blinking when he heard someone whisper something right next to his ear and looked up. "Neh, about damn time, un. Stop staring at the brats and listen when someone's talking, yeah."

Itachi rolled his eyes and tilted his head. "You need something, right?" He asked.

Deidara grinned nervously and nodded, but glanced over. "You were staring at the dark haired one again, yeah."

Sasuke shivered slightly at the other and looked away shaking his head. "There is no possible way you think he'd be looking at me." Sasuke spoke glaring at Naruto who only shrugged.

"Must you point out the obvious?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing. "What did you need?"

Deidara blinked and smiled, turning to Itachi. "Lunch money, un."

Itachi made his palm meet Deidara's forehead. "Quit forgetting it and you wouldn't owe me so much." He said. "I'll give it to you later."

Once Sasuke had ran their laps they took a spot in the shade under an oak stretching a bit.

Itachi had watched Sasuke in a spot he wouldn't be noticed, sitting under a random tree when the teacher had told them to stretch for about five before they were to head in, his eyes still locked on Sasuke as Deidara took a seat next to him.

Naruto stood first before helping the other up his blue orbs looking around. "We better head in for showers." Naruto spoke causing Sasuke to look up. "You go on ahead I'll be in, in a few minutes." Sasuke spoke. Naruto only nodded and headed in.

Deidara's eyes followed the younger blond for a moment before he looked to Itachi. "You're staying to spy longer, aren't you, un?"

Itachi nodded. "You know my locker combination. Take anything more than a five and I'll break your hand." Deidara sweat dropped and nodded, standing as he turned to head in.

"Oh, and don't get caught, yeah." He said before running towards the building. Itachi let the words travel in one ear and out the other as he continued to watch Sasuke closely, pushing himself up and stretching his arms over his head, leaning back against the tree.

Once Sasuke had time to rest and get the idea out of his head that someone was actually starring at him a guy in fact that just really bothered him all too much. He stood to his feet and moved inside to the locker room to change and shower, though when he entered he noticed no one was around and caused him a bit of confusion, but he only shrugged it off and striped off his clothes grabbing his towel and heading into the open shower stale.

Itachi had waited until Sasuke had disappeared into the building to follow. Being as quiet as possible, he moved into the locker shower rooms, headed for his locker and tossed his gym shirt into the metal object before grabbing his towel, stripping down to his shorts and walking towards the showers, but remained outside of them, towel around his shoulders as he leaned against the wall, thinking his actions out.

Sasuke moved turning the water on allowing it to run over his body oblivious to the other.

Itachi debated when he heard the water turn on, took in a quiet, deep breath and closed his eyes before turning to sneak into the stall, his shorts, now untied, falling a bit on his waist as he reached up to the shower rod, though didn't move the curtain yet, stepping off to the side and letting his arm fall. "You shouldn't stay behind like you did. You're late for your next class, and that's not good on lower classmen." He said, just to startle the boy.

Sasuke shivered at the voice turning his attention toward the direction he heard it his dark orbs catching sight of a shadow like figure.

Itachi smirked a bit from his spot. "You do how much trouble you could get into, right?"

"Do you think I really care right now, you are going to be late to class to if you don't go away."

"And?" Itachi asked, reaching up to the shower rod again, playing with one of the rings that held the curtain up.

"Go away your bothering me."

"I'd like to see you make me." He said, starting to pull it back.

"I'm not making you I'm just telling you."

"I think I'll stay." Itachi said, pulling the curtain half open.

Sasuke glared toward the other moving to get out of the shower.

Itachi stepped in his way and stared down at him, blocking any possible escape.

Sasuke let out a low growl starring at the upper classman. "What is your problem?!"

"I wouldn't call it a problem, more like...An obsession." He replied, pushing Sasuke back into the stall.

Sasuke struggled to stand his ground, but soon fell back against the wall. "What the hell!"

Itachi smirked as his shorts fell a bit more, closing the curtain without looking back. "You'll see soon enough."

Sasuke looked to the older male. "... You were watching me weren't you...?"

"It's possible." He replied, pinning Sasuke to the wall.

Sasuke squirmed beneath the other trying to get free.

Itachi tightened his grip on the younger one, moving his hands over his hand, locking his wrists in one hand. "I don't think so, kiddo."

"What the hell are you going to do to me..." He spoke coldly.

"I just wanted to have a little fun." Itachi replied with a small smirk, letting his free hand travel down Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke shivered at his touch closing his eyes tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll make it as painless as possible." Itachi purred after leaning down enough to nip at the boy's ear, his hand traveling down to the boy's cock.

Sasuke jumped startled by the others touch. "... They'll catch you doing this..."

"No they won't. They haven't yet." He replied with a small smirk, pulling his head back to meet Sasuke's eyes for a moment.

Sasuke looked to the other shivering. "... If your going to rape me at least do it in a more private space..."

"And where would you suggest?" Itachi asked, quirking a brow.

"... Somewhere that wouldn't consist of a place like this..."

"Hn...Too bad. We're already here." Itachi replied with a bored look, gently pulling Sasuke from the wall and turning him, though made sure the boy didn't lose his balance before pinning him, stomach to the wall.

Sasuke shook closing his eyes tightly. "... I'll tell them what you did..."

"Oh, I'm real scared." Itachi mocked, pressing his body against Sasuke's. "I'll just worm my way out of trouble."

Sasuke let out a low cry keeping his eyes closed. "... Why because your some rich boy and I'm a foster child... Because foster kids are all fuck ups..."

"You could out it that way." Itachi replied, tilting his head a bit.

"... You're just like my foster parent... Cold and heartless only using me for a quick thrill and when I go to tell someone... They don't believe me..."

"Hm, I wonder what it is about younger boy's, orphan's to top it off, that fascinates me...Guess I'll figure it out later." He said, using a free hand to push his shorts off his waist.

Sasuke lowered his head falling silent.

Itachi glanced around, grabbing the closes thing that would work as lubricant, spreading it over his erection before glancing back to Sasuke a bit.

Sasuke looked to him sadly before looking down. "... This won't be the first time you do this will it...?"

"Probably not. And if you're lucky, I won't hurt you." He replied, lining himself with Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke shivered feeling himself start to line himself against his entrance.

Itachi started to push into him.

A low cry escaped the young teen's lips.

Itachi murred a bit and covered Sasuke's mouth, but made it so he could still breathe. "Think you can stay quiet?"

"... No... That's why I asked for someplace else..." He whimpered out.

Itachi murred, but kept his hand where it was. "I'm lucky there's no here this period." He muttered, pulling back from Sasuke as he clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, though made sure he wasn't covering his nose so he could breath, pushing back into him.

Sasuke cried out into the man's hand closing his eye tightly.

Itachi was satisfied with the way the sound was muffled and pulled back again, thrusting into him once more as he got a steady pace going.

Sasuke let out another cry as the older male started to thrust into him.

Itachi let his eyes slide closed a bit as he let go of Sasuke's wrists and rested that one hand on the boy's hip.

Sasuke shivered feeling the other's hand fall to his waist his hands now moving in front of him to brace himself better.

A few moments later, Itachi moved his arm around the boy's waist as he slammed into him hard, to protect his waist from slamming against the tiled wall in front of them, his breathing picking up a bit.

Sasuke let out a low moan as the other continued.

A small smirk formed on the older one's lips at hearing this, continuing his motions, lightening his hold on the boy's mouth a bit.

Sasuke opened his eyes halfway feeling the other remove his hand.

Itachi let his head lower a bit, pushing back into him once more, feeling his climax coming along.

Sasuke tightened his fists as the other continued his violent thrusts.

Itachi moved his hand completely from Sasuke's mouth and rested it over one of the boy's fists in an almost gentle manner.

Sasuke jumped at the contact of the older male.

"Relax, kid..." Itachi whispered, staring at the back of his head for a short moment before closing his eyes, giving a hushed moan as his climax inched dangerously closer.

"... How c-can you tell me that..." He whispered out panting now.

Itachi gave Sasuke's hand a light squeeze. "Because...Unlike that...Foster parent...I won't...Beat you..." Itachi replied between breaths to keep from letting out too much noise.

Sasuke shivered at his words lowering his head as he nodded sadly.

Itachi gritted his teeth as his eyes closed, biting back a moan.

Sasuke closed his eyes feeling the other getting closer.

Itachi held his breath, slamming into Sasuke one last time before he came inside of the boy.

Sasuke shivered feeling the other release into him knowing now that this wasn't going to be over.

Itachi remained put as he was for a short moment, to let the orgasm pass completely before backing away from Sasuke some.

Sasuke opened his eyes halfway before clasping on to the floor.

Itachi caught him under the arms and went down with him, but made the fall a little less painful, staring down at him. "Would you like to go to the nurse?"

Sasuke shook his head his breathing hard. "... No..."

Itachi gave a small shrug and moved Sasuke to lean against the back of the stall, sitting up before he stood to get a quick shower himself. He paused and looked back. "You should have those bruises checked out, by the way." He added before disappearing into a stall.

Sasuke closed his dark orbs halfway as he sat against the wall. "... Do you really think they would think anything of it..."

"That all depends on who your foster parent is." Itachi replied from his spot.

"... He's the one who put them there..."

"What I meant was..." Itachi started, "What this person does for a living." He finished, turning on the water.

"... He's part of city council..." He spoke sadly. "He can't be a bad person... That's what they told me... When I went to the police..."

"I see..." Itachi sighed lightly as he stuck his head under the water. "Poor thing. Forever cursed to live in hell and ya can't do anything about it."

"... Unless I chose to kill myself..." He whispered out.

Itachi didn't catch this due to the running water. A few moments later, he stepped out, towel around his waist as he stopped in front of the stall Sasuke was in, tilting his head.

"... Can I come home with you tonight... You can rape me as much as you want..."

Itachi blinked and coughed a bit. "No doubt you'll be beat worse when you do return home, but I suppose if you wish to take that risk."

Sasuke lowered his head sadly. "... I just don't want to go home tonight..."

"Alright then. Come on and get dressed for next class. I'll meet you out front after school.

"By the flag pole?" Sasuke stood slowly and carefully stumbling a bit as he wrapped a towel around his body. "I don't mind leaving right now."

"Or we can skip school, whichever you want. Not like I'd get in trouble. And I could always cover for you." Itachi replied with a shrug, holding his hand out.

Sasuke took his hand and followed him out of the shower to where his clothes were getting dressed.

Itachi dressed as well before waiting near the exit of the locker room.

Sasuke walked out shifting slightly as he now followed the other outside. "Where are we going?"

"My car, then to my house." Itachi replied, glancing back to Sasuke some.

"You are rich." Sasuke spoke up still following him. "... What does your family do...?"

"Dad's head of the police force. Mom's a house wife, though, she's not my real mom."

"... At least it's a family... I've never really had one."

Itachi frowned, but nodded as he unlocked the passenger's side of his car, after sneaking out of the building, walking towards the driver's side.

Sasuke got in tossing his backpack into the back seat.

Itachi climbed in as well and started the car, shoving his bag in the back as well before pulling out of the parking lot.

"... You weren't expecting your obsession to have a past worse enough to follow you did you?"

Itachi gave a light shrug. "I'm always expecting anything. You can't always tell by the way one looks."

Sasuke gave a faint nod sitting back in the seat.

Itachi fell silent as he drove them both down the streets, reaching for the middle console, grabbing a pack of cigarette's from it and a lighter.

"Do you want me to give you a blow job for the ride?" He spoke starring out the window.

Itachi glanced to him through the corner of his eyes after lighting the cigarette between his lips. It was tempting. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd crash."

Sasuke only shrugged. "I turn you on that much?"

He nearly choked on the smoke, but caught himself. "Maybe."

Sasuke nodded as he closed his dark orbs resting for the time being.

About fifteen minutes later, Itachi pulled into a drive way and put the car in park before stalling the engine, glancing to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes halfway looking to the other. "... Your parents wouldn't mind me being here would they?"

"Nuh uh. But Mom might baby you if she see's those bruises, so slip on the jacket that's in the back." Itachi replied, climbing from the car.

Sasuke nodded grabbing his backpack and then grabbing the coat and pulling the coat on.

Itachi waited for Sasuke before he started towards the house, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke moved following after the older teen. "... I don't know your name..."

"Itachi." He said, pushing the front door open, stepping aside to let him in first. "And, I'd prefer you not tell your blond friend about this."

"... You think he'd believe me?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

"He is your friend, isn't he?" Itachi asked, quirking a brow. "Why wouldn't he?"

"... He doesn't believe me about my bruises..."

"I see...What kind of friend doesn't believe someone?" Itachi asked with a shrug.

"... I don't know what kind of police system do we have that doesn't believe a rape case..."

Itachi shrugged as he led Sasuke down the hall's, sneaking past the kitchen. "Maybe I could have Dad talk to yours under a lie detector test. After all, he's wanting me to be like him. And then you could come live with us." Itachi said.

"... Your family would take in a foster child?" Sasuke looked to the other.

"If I talked them into it." Itachi replied, pushing a door open to his room.

Sasuke looked up seeing the room a little shocked by how big it was. "... Man this isn't a guest room like mine.."

Itachi sweat dropped and pushed him inside the room gently, glancing down the hall. "I hate it..." He admitted, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Sasuke blinked looking up to him confused/ "Why?"

"Sometimes it sucks being rich. People treat you differently." Itachi shrugged and stood a few inches from Sasuke. "Though, I'm no different from any other person, unless you want to include my fascination with you."

"People look at me different... I'm considered a fuck up in society... Just a piece of trash..." Sasuke moved back sitting on the bed. "... I know it's sad, but you wanting me makes me feel good about myself... Something useful..."

Itachi quirked a brow before following him to the bed. "Look at it this way, Sasuke, right? Those that look at you like that are just upset and are fuck ups themselves." He said, gently pushing Sasuke's back to the bed by his shoulders as he crawled over him. "Because you're still a child and have a chance to do right, while they can't change their mistakes."

"... When you saw me did you think like that Itachi...?" He spoke sadly looking to the other.

Itachi rested his forehead against Sasuke's a bit and thought for a moment. "Like the other's maybe a little, but I was going through different stages of my life. I regret it." He admitted with a shrug.

Sasuke slowly moved his hands placing them gently on the other's pale cheeks. "... Thank you for seeing me as different now..."

Sasuke Uchiha: Itachi let his eyes slide closed for a moment, giving a light nod before lowering his head to catch Sasuke's lips with his own.

Sasuke shivered when the other's lips met his, but allowed the other to do so before breaking the kiss. "... If you want to fuck me again it's ok Itachi."

Itachi smirked down at him a moment. "Thanks for the offer, Sasuke." He said, slipping a hand up Sasuke's shirt. "Though I can't help but feel a bit guilty for taking advantage of a kid."

"... It's not like I haven't before... If you have anything to keep me quiet it might be good right now before you get to into it."

"I do, but I wanna play around first." Itachi replied, leaning back down to pull Sasuke into another kiss, sliding his finger tips gently down Sasuke's side, running it along the waist band of the boy's pants, stopping at the button.

Sasuke blinked a little confused sitting up tilting his head to the side. "What kind of play?"

Itachi smiled lightly and pushed Sasuke back down on the bed. "Ever heard of foreplay before sex?"

Sasuke flopped back on the bed blinking. "Like blow jobs and hand jobs?"

Itachi nodded as he undid Sasuke's pants. "Mhm."

"He makes me give him blow jobs before he fucks me is that what you want me to do?"

"Hm... Not just yet." Itachi replied. "And forget about him for now. Right now, He doesn't exist, kay?"

Sasuke because right now I belong to you...?" He spoke softly looking to the other.

Itachi nodded lightly and moved to tug Sasuke's pants off, leaving him in his shirt and what he wore under his pants. "Exactly."

Sasuke watched in a curious fashion not sure what he was up to.

Itachi glanced up to see the look on Sasuke's face, tugging the boy's boxers off. "I've a question for you. Last thing involving that man...Has it always just been painful, or have you ever been able to enjoy any pleasure?" He asked, sitting the boxers aside and walking for his desk drawer.

"... There is always the climax and a bit of pleasure..., but not enjoyable pleasure... If that's what you mean..."

Itachi nodded and grabbed the gag from the drawer he kept locked, walking back over to the bed. "I see. Sit up for a moment and turn your back to me."

Sasuke blinked and nodded obeying the older teen turning his back to him. "Like this?"

"Mhm." Itachi replied, reaching around Sasuke to place the gag on him. "Don't worry, it's clean. Now bit down on the ball so I can lock this thing in place."

Sasuke nodded, but before he bit down he spoke once more. "... Itachi you can fuck me as hard as you want... Like if you're really frustrated you can take it out on me I won't complain or tell on you..." With that said he bit down on the ball.

Itachi blinked and nodded, though knew Sasuke couldn't see. He tightened it only enough so it wouldn't fall from it's spot. "Now move so your legs hang over the bed and lay back."

Sasuke nodded once more rolling onto his back and moving his legs over the bed.

Itachi waited until Sasuke was positioned comfortably and right before he knelt a bit and took the tip of the boy's cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit before pulling his mouth back, doing so just to tease the boy till he was erect.

Sasuke was a bit surprised by the other, but did nothing to protest as his eye lids slid closed.

Itachi lifted his eyes a bit before he replaced his mouth around the boy's member and sucked on it lightly, feeling it twitch a bit in his mouth. He slid down the half erect length, using his tongue to tease the boy a bit more.

Sasuke was enjoying this greatly now his foster parent never trying anything like this on him before.

Satisfied with the look on Sasuke's face, Itachi let his eyes slide closed as he slid back down the boy's shaft, sucking on it on his way down.

Sasuke let out a muffled moan into the ball as he let the other freely do as he pleased to his length that was growing at each suck the other made.

Itachi smirked a little as he moved back up the length, purring lightly as he took the entire thing in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's member as he started to slide back down.

Sasuke moaned once more into the gag keeping his eyes closed his fingers tightening on the blankets of the bed.

Itachi once more slid up the boy's length, but sucked harder on his way down this time, licking the head on Sasuke's member before pulling back completely.

Sasuke whimpered when he felt the other remove his mouth from his length.

Itachi smirked at this, taking the length in his hand in, starting to pump the length as he watched Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's eyes slid closed once more as his member twitched in the other's hands.

Itachi started to move his hand a bit faster, tightening his grip ever so slightly, yet not enough to harm Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned even louder into the gag now as he squirmed beneath him as he felt himself getting close to releasing.

Itachi watched in a bit of amusement, feeling his own cock twitch and grow a bit in his pants at the site, almost wishing he wouldn't have had to use the gag.

Sasuke whimpered a bit into the gag panting as well growing closer and closer.

"Enjoying it?" Itachi purred, tilting his head to the side a bit as he watched Sasuke still.

Sasuke nodded as a bit of precum formed at the tip.

Itachi's smirk faded to that of a small smile, almost as his eyes traveled down Sasuke's form. Leaning down, he licked the precum that had formed away, replacing his hand with his mouth, to help the boy along quicker once more. He slid down the length, pulling back and sucking hard once more.

After a few good sucks he couldn't handle it any longer and allowed himself to let go into the others mouth allowing him to continue his pace if he wanted.

Itachi caught what he could in his mouth and swallowed as he pulled back, licking his lips before he slipped his shirt over his head and crawled up onto the bed, straddling Sasuke's hips and sliding his hands under the boy's head, undoing the gag to give Sasuke a bit of time to be able to breathe.

Sasuke caught his breath panting heavily as he looked to the older male. "... You want me to suck you off or do you want me on my back so you can fuck me?"

"I want you on your back." Itachi replied, staring down at the boy, who was a bit flushed with a smirk.

Sasuke nodded looking up to him. "want me gagged again?"

"Unless you think you can keep quiet." Itachi said, tugging at the hem of Sasuke's shirt.

"... I doubt it..." Sasuke spoke moving so the other could remove his shirt.

Itachi pulled the shirt over Sasuke's head, nodding a bit. "Then I'll give you a minute longer to catch your breath."

"... How often are you going to want me everyday after school?" He spoke softly catching his breath.

Itachi gave a light shrug, tossing the gag up and down while he waited a minute. "Depends on my mood, I guess. I'll have people deliver the message for you to meet me after school when I want you." Itachi replied before holding the gag by one of the straps up.

Sasuke nodded. "... They'll know me as your bitch won't they...?" Sasuke lowered his eyes halfway.

"More like...A kid I babysit. If word got out I had a 'bitch', my dad would have my head on a silver platter." Itachi said, tilting his head to the other side.

"... So if they found out that you were doing this... I'd probably get sent away... Then I might never see you again..."

Itachi nodded. "Something like that."

Sasuke moved slowly wrapping his arms around the other.

Itachi leaned down a bit, brushing his lips against Sasuke's in a ghost light touch as a curious look crossed his own eyes at the boy's actions.

"... I want to stay with you..." He spoke softly. "... I'd do anything for you..."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit for a short moment before returning to normal size. "You just met me, yet you're already talking about staying with me?" He tilted his head a bit at this.

"... You believed me when no one would... You've shown me a lot more respect then others..."


	2. Sleep Over and Fun, Yeah!

We don't own Naruto

Itachi x Sasuke

* * *

The weekend had rolled around and Deidara was sitting with Itachi and Sasuke in Itachi's room. Itachi's parents were out that weekend for a business meeting trip. Itachi was sitting near his desk, tossing a bouncy ball up and catching it as the three of them were silent for a few minutes. "So, Itachi, how long do you plan to stay quiet, un?" Deidara asked, tilting his head a bit.

Sasuke was the same as well quiet as he sat on the bed against the pillows watching Itachi unsure why he was invited in the first place with the other in the room.

Itachi shrugged and tossed the ball at Deidara's head, who caught it. "I thought Dad would have called by now, always checking on me when he leaves, but guess not." Itachi replied, glancing to Sasuke some. Deidara tilted his head and murred. "So, why's the object of obsession here, un?" He asked, knowing Sasuke already knew, since Itachi hadn't tried to hide the fact he was staring through gym class the last three days of the school week.

Sasuke looked up a bit confused to. but didn't dare to say a word to the blonde, his head lowering.

"I invited him. I thought he'd want to get out of his house for a bit. I hope there's not a problem with that." Itachi replied, shooting the blond a small glare, who sweat dropped. "No, not at all, un. Was just curious, is all." He replied, tilting his head when Itachi got Sasuke's attention and motioned him over.

Sasuke moved over to the other when he was ushered over. His dark orbs locking with Itachi's orbs unsure of what he wanted.

Itachi offered a small smile, wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him into his own lap. Deidara watched a bit shocked, but it soon faded. "So that's what you've been keeping from me, un." Itachi looked up and nodded. "And if you tell anyone, bad things will happen, and not only to us." Itachi replied in a calm voice.

Sasuke remained in the other's lap not seeming fazed at all as he moved to play with Itachi's buttons.

Deidara watched a moment as Itachi leaned in to whisper in Sasuke's ear so Deidara wouldn't hear. "Say, Sasuke. I've a favor to ask of you. Just this once, and if it's too much, I'll never ask for you to do it again." Itachi said so only Sasuke could hear.

"... Ok Itachi I'm listening..." Sasuke spoke softly.

Sasuke Uchiha: "Have a threesome with me and Deidara." Itachi said, still too low for the blond to hear, but glanced up in Deidara's direction, who quirked a brow.

"... Is that what you want Itachi?" He spoke once more.

Itachi gave a light nod, placing a kiss on Sasuke's cheek as an early thanks, before turning to Deidara with a quirked brow. "Stop talking about me, un." Deidara huffed.

Sasuke looked up hearing the blonde his eyes traveling back to Itachi. "Do you want me to get things out of the drawer like handcuffs and the cock ring you like to put on me?"

"Mm...Yeah." Itachi replied.

Deidara's eyes widened a bit. "Say wha, un?"

Sasuke slid from the dark hair's lap to the drawer kneeling down to pull out the toys Itachi used on him.

"Simple. We're gonna have a bit of fun. And no one is to find out, kay?" Itachi said to the blond. Deidara gave a small nod, letting it register for a moment before he smirked and glanced to Sasuke.

"Who gets to go first?" Sasuke spoke.

"Deidara can." Itachi said, looking over to Sasuke now as well.

Sasuke nodded as he stood undressing before moving sliding the cock ring onto his penis. "Do you want me cuffed?"

Deidara was a little amazed by Sasuke's actions before nodding. He'd have to talk with Itachi later about it, but went with things while it would last. Itachi watched and sat back in his chair, pulling his legs up Indian style.

Sasuke moved over to Deidara with the cuffs before turning around for him to cuff him. "I don't need the gag today do I?"

"Not today." Itachi said, while Deidara cuffed Sasuke's hands behind his back. "Oh, and Deidara, be a little gentle on the kid."

Sasuke blinked at this confused. "Why Itachi I don't mind what you do so it's ok to let him do what he wants."

Deidara tilted his head. "Still..." He gave a light shrug.

Sasuke smiled kindly to the dark hair male. "I want to make you happy and your friend as well..."

"You have been making me happy." Itachi replied before nodding to Deidara. "All yours." Deidara nodded and smirked, nipping at Sasuke's ear gently.

Sasuke jumped a little startled at the other not really expecting that.

Deidara purred at the jump, biting back a small chuckle at how the boy was easily startled that time, pulling him back against his chest a bit as his hand traveled down Sasuke's side.

Sasuke stayed back against the blonde as he startled exploring his young body.

Deidara took hold of the boy's member and started to leave a trail of kisses along his neck and shoulder.

Sasuke shivered at the kisses as his length began to grow in the other's hand.

Feeling him start to become erect, he started to slide his hand up and down the length to help him more.

Sasuke closed his eyes halfway as a low murr escaped his lips/

Deidara nipped at the crook of Sasuke's neck one last time before pulling away. "Lay on your stomach, un."

Sasuke nodded as he moved over to the bed laying down on his stomach.

Deidara stood while he did this and stripped himself of his clothing, slightly nervous that Itachi was still watching, but pushed the thought aside.

Sasuke didn't think anything of it just wishing to please Itachi and Itachi's friend.

Deidara grabbed the lube from Itachi's nightstand and crawled up on the bed behind Sasuke. "On your hands and knees, un."

"... I can get on my knees, but my hands are cuffed behind my back." Sasuke moved carefully to his knees.

Deidara had forgotten, but nodded with a small sweat drop. "Right, almost forgot, un." He said, putting some lube on his already erect member, watching him some.

Sasuke moved looking up to Itachi smiling kindly to him.

Itachi smiled back, giving a nod of approval to the boy before nodding to Deidara as a small warning seconds before said blond pushed the head of his cock against the boy's entrance.

Sasuke shivered feeling the other start to enter his body.

Deidara pushed into him all the way before pulling back.

Sasuke clenched his fists together when he felt the other push in fully before pulling out.

Deidara slid back into him in a slow, steady pace to get him use to his size.

Sasuke shifted at each thrust learning the others moves.

Once Sasuke was use to him, he quickened his pace a bit.

His eyes closed slowly once the other's pace started to quicken.

Deidara's hands rested on the boy's hips to help support his movements as he continued, his breath picking up a bit.

Sasuke opened his eyes looking up to Itachi smirking slightly. "... Are you getting it ok I don't feel anything..."

Itachi choked back a laugh, catching on to what Sasuke was doing. Deidara murred a bit and slammed into him hard. "Hush it, un."

Sasuke shivered as the other thrusted into him roughly.

Deidara did this a couple more times, lightening up a bit, but not so much, still being a bit on the rough side with the boy.

Sasuke closed his eyes now allowing the other to do as he pleased.

Deidara continued this, leaning over the boy's body a bit as he wrapped one arm around his waist, taking hold of his member, pumping it with the pace he was going himself.

Sasuke let out a moan loving the feel of the other pumping him all though he would not be able to cum for the other.

Deidara felt himself growing a bit closer, shifting a bit to try and find the boy's prostate, slamming into him harder once more.

A loud scream escaped his pale lips as the other hit him in a spot that filled him with ecstasy.

Deidara smirked a bit at this, biting back a moan of his own, repeating his actions from before.

Loud moans started to form every time the other smacked into him as he began to pant heavily.

Deidara started to let hushed moans pass as his climax got dangerously close.

Sasuke let his eyes open halfway watching Itachi to see if he was happy with the performance.

Itachi was still watching with a small smirk, the smirk fading to a smile when his eyes locked with Sasuke's just as Deidara reached his climax and managed to hush the moan that escaped.

Sasuke cried out when he felt the other release into his body causing shivers to run down his body.

Deidara panted heavily, pulling back from Sasuke's form, sitting back to catch his breath as Itachi walked over to undo the hand cuffs.

Sasuke laid down panting hard as he stayed still for Itachi so he could take the handcuffs off.

Once he got them unlocked, Itachi twirled the cuffs around his finger and smirked, looking to Deidara. "Take it you enjoyed yourself?" Deidara looked up with a glare, rolling his eyes before he got up and dressed, watching his dark haired friend.

Sasuke looked up to him. "... Did I make you happy Itachi?"

Itachi nodded as he turned back to Sasuke and rolled him to his back, straddling his hips. "Very." He replied, leaning down to brush his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke smiled at his words moving to meet Itachi's lips as he moved his hands to the other's chest.

Itachi gave a light moan, sliding his tongue along Sasuke's lower lip, as if asking for entrance.

Sasuke parted his lips for the other allowing him.

Itachi slid his tongue along Sasuke's as he explored the small cavern, making an invisible pattern with his index finger along the boy's stomach as he ran said finger along the skin lightly.

Sasuke shivered at this letting out a low moan into Itachi's mouth before pulling his lips away.

Before he could catch himself, Itachi let out a small groan of protest, but let it go, sitting up a bit.

"... What do you want me to do Itachi?" Sasuke spoke softly.

Itachi tilted his head a bit, something he had a habit of doing. "Put your arms above your head and your wrists through the bars of my head board."

Sasuke nodded to this allowing his arms to travel up and slipping his wrist through the bars.

Itachi leaned up and cuffed the boy's wrists to the bed before leaning back down to sit back a bit, eyeing the boy. Deidara was now sitting in Itachi's rolling chair, watching with curiosity.

Sasuke allowed him to do so and was a little confused as well to what he was going to do.

Itachi offered a small smile before pushing himself to undress, grabbing the bottle of lube Deidara had tossed back onto his nightstand before returning to the bed.

"... So after this it'll be Deidara's turn right Itachi?" Sasuke spoke looking up to him.

"We might give you a short break." Itachi replied while he spread the cool gel along his length before lifting the boy's legs.

"I don't need one if that means you and Deidara will be happy..." He smiled kindly.

Itachi returned the smile, lining himself up with Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke prepared himself now closing his eyes.

Itachi then pushed into the younger one, propping his legs on his shoulders as he pulled back and thrust back into him

Sasuke shifted at his first thrust to adjust to his pace.

Sasuke shifted at his first thrust to adjust to his pace.

Itachi continued with this pace for a few more moments.

"... You're not doing it right..." He huffed out trying to get the other excited.

Itachi let out a low growl, slamming into him harder.

Sasuke let out a horrid scream as the handcuffs started to cut into his wrists.

Itachi paused like that, lowering his upper half a bit, letting Sasuke's legs fall from his shoulders as he did so. "You won't say that again, now will you?" He asked in a low tone. Deidara winced at this, knowing how rough Itachi could be sometimes, almost feeling for the younger one.

Sasuke only looked up to the other. "... Is that all you got..."

Itachi quirked a brow at the younger one, reaching up to take a hand full of the Sasuke's hair, pulling his head back as he leaned down to leave a small bite mark on Sasuke's neck, pulling back and shifting a bit before slamming back into him, this time without stopping his movements.

Another scream escaped his lips once more as a few tears started to form at the corner of his eyes not daring to ask the other to stop.

Itachi leaned up and kissed the corner of Sasuke's eye with a small smirk, lightening up on him ever so slightly, but continued moving at a steady, fast pace.

Sasuke opened his dark orbs halfway as he looked over to the blonde across the room before closing his orbs once more as he began to pant heavily at each thrust.

Deidara watched with interest, shifting in his seat as he folded his arms. Itachi also began to pant, but was able to control his breathing for the most part

Moans started to form as Itachi continued to pound into his small frame tears now starting to roll down.

Feeling himself get close, Itachi let out a small moan, moving his lips to the boy's neck, sucking on the spot lightly to leave a small mark.

Sasuke gasped out as his eyes opened wide his body shivering beneath the other.

It wasn't much longer before Itachi had reached his climax, moaning a little louder than intended as he came.

Sasuke cried out when he felt the other cum inside of his body his pants continuing.

Itachi continued to thrust inside of the boy, but his movements had lightened up and slowed to a stop before he pulled out of him and kissed the corner of Sasuke's eye once more, undoing the cuffs before they could do too much harm to his wrists.

Sasuke's breathing still stayed at the same rate as he opened his eyes halfway letting his arms fall back to his sides.

Deidara watched this and bit back a growl at how compassionate Itachi was, even if it was the slightest bit, to the boy of the eldest's obsession. He forced back his anger, so Itachi would trust him and shifted his weight while Itachi stood to get dressed. "Say, 'Tachi...If...I paid you, could I take Sasuke home with me, un?" He asked only loud enough for Itachi to hear when said male was closer to him.

Sasuke shifted on the bed taking the time to rest his body before the older teens decided to play again unaware of the blonde's anger and question.

Itachi blinked and stopped in his tracks, glancing to Deidara. "How much are we talking?" Itachi asked, just as low. Deidara smirked inwardly, knowing Itachi was a sucker for money. "How much you want, un?" The blond asked, glancing over to Sasuke.

Sasuke's breathing had now returned to normal now as he moved grabbing the blanket Itachi had bought just for him for when he was at Itachi's home. Pulling it over his slender form as he closed his eyes halfway.

Itachi looked over to Sasuke as well. "Fifty bucks a night." Deidara nearly fell out of his chair. "Cheapskate, he's not worth that..." Deidara started, getting cut off by the look Itachi was giving him before giving in and digging into his pocket while Sasuke wasn't watching them.

Sasuke let out a low yawn allowing the two to talk thinking it was nothing he should be involved with unless asked to be.

Itachi smiled and pocketed the money handed to him. "Give the kid some time to rest. Let's go get a snack." He said, glancing to Sasuke once more. "Need anything to drink, kiddo?"

Sasuke looked up when he heard Itachi's voice and moved over wanting to follow. "... Is it ok if I follow?"

"Mhm. Put your pants on first though." Itachi replied, stretching his arms over his head as Deidara stood and shot Sasuke a small glare while Itachi wasn't watching.

Sasuke blinked at this, but did nothing as he moved pulling his pants on and following after Itachi grabbing hold of the bottom of his shirt.

Deidara followed behind the two, hands folded behind his head. Itachi gave Sasuke a small smile and patted his head as they entered the kitchen.

"... You aren't mad at me are you...?" Sasuke spoke up looking to Itachi.

"Nuh uh. Why would I be mad?" Itachi asked, letting his hand slide from Sasuke's head while Deidara walked towards the pantry to see what the teen had to snack on.

"... Because I said those things..." Sasuke lowered his head as if waiting to be hit.

Itachi lifted his hand and cupped Sasuke's cheek, lifting his head. "I'm not mad, honest. And remember, Sasuke, I'm not that guy. I won't hit you." He said this last part too low for Deidara to hear.

What Deidara did catch made him role his eyes before he smirked and grabbed something, turning back to the other two. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting attached, un." The blond teased.

Sasuke blinked at this and shook his head pointing to himself. "I'm only an obsession something Itachi can play with until he gets tired of me and doesn't want me anymore."

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair a bit at his words, almost wanting to disagree with him, but growled lowly when Deidara spoke again. "You may be an obsession, but I've never seen him even in the slightest bit compassionate for an obsession like he is with you, yeah..."

"I wouldn't know." Sasuke spoke. "Itachi so far has been the nicest person to me so I let him do whatever he wants to my body."

Deidara quirked a brow and was about to say something but shut up when Itachi shot him a small glare. "That's enough about the past...Sasuke, you want something to drink?" Itachi spoke to change the subject.

"What am I allowed to have?" Sasuke spoke looking up to him.

"Anything you want. Water, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, milk..." Itachi started, walking for the cabinet to grab three cups.

"... I'll have what you're having." He spoke smiling.

Itachi smiled back and glanced to Deidara. "MD, un." The blond responded, sitting at the table now. Itachi nodded and grabbed the 2 liter of MD and Dr Pepper, pouring Sasuke's and his glasses first before he got Deidara's, nodding Sasuke over to grab his drink before walking Deidara's to him.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

We do not own Naruto

Pairing for this couple

DeidaraxSasuke

* * *

It was a little later in the day, after Deidara and Itachi had had their fun with Sasuke. Itachi had them all outside, enjoying the weather, since Itachi couldn't stand being in the house much more for the time being. Deidara was off in the pool swimming when Itachi turned to Sasuke a bit. "Hey, I told Deidara he could take you home for the night." He said in an all too calm voice, turning his full attention to Sasuke now to see his reaction. "Since his parents are also out of town. He claims his house is haunted and hates being alone, but I have things to do tonight."

"... B-But I usually stay with you Itachi..." Sasuke spoke up looking to him now as he tilted his head to the side. "... I promise to be good if I stay here..."

Itachi forced back a sigh. "I know...You wanna make me happy, don't you? If you do stay with him, it would put less worry on me." He added, running his fingers gently through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's eyes saddened at his words as he gave a faint nod enjoying the others touch. "... I want to make you happy..."

"Good. Then stay with Deidara for the night, and I'll find a way to make it up to you." Itachi said with a small smile, continuing to show the boy a bit of affection. It was the least he could do, since he wasn't telling the boy the complete truth.

Sasuke allowed his dark orbs to slide close. "... Find me a family..." He whispered out.

Itachi blinked and returned his attention to Sasuke, giving a faint smile. "I'll see what I can do."

A small smile formed as he nodded.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into his lap now, turning to watch Deidara. "Do as he says, but if he hits you, let me know and I'll deal with him." He said in a lower voice, almost a whisper.

Sasuke opened his dark orbs looking to the older male now as he nodded. "I will."

"Good." He said before turning to the blond in the pool. "Hey! It's starting to get dark! Don't you think you should start heading home?!" He called, after covering Sasuke's ears a bit. Deidara looked back and nodded. "Yeah yeah! You sound just like my mother, un!" Deidara replied, climbing out of the water, ringing his hair out.

Sasuke looked back up to the older male once more before wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

Itachi blinked, but wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist loosely, kissing the top of his head. "You'll be alright. His place isn't haunted, promise." He teased.

"... Then how come I'm supposed to go..." He whispered out.

"Because Deidara believes it is, and he's afraid of supposedly haunted places." Itachi whispered back.

Sasuke nodded faintly. "... I-I'll go for you..."

"Thank you." The older teen whispered, lifting his head when he heard Deidara stop in front of them. "Something I miss, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. Go change and give Sasuke time to get some things together, and I'll drive you two." Deidara simply nodded and headed in to change back.

"... I think I'll leave my stuff here..." He spoke still holding onto the other.

"At least take a t-shirt to sleep in or something." Itachi said, wrapping an arm under Sasuke's leg, moving his other one around the boy's shoulders as he picked him up, standing.

Sasuke still held onto him as he gave a faint nod. "... Can I wear one of your shirt's?"

"Mhm." He replied, carrying him into the house and to his room.

Sasuke slid from the others once in Itachi's room to allow the other to get him a shirt.

Itachi walked towards his closet and grabbed one of his overly sized black t-shirts off a hanger, handing it to Sasuke after folding it. "You can keep that one too."

"... R-really?" He tilted his head as he took the shirt holding it to his chest smiling brightly.

Itachi smiled and gave a small nod. "Yep."

Sasuke moved close hugging the other once more.

Itachi returned the hug, leaning down a bit to kiss the top of his head. "Try and have fun tonight and I'll try and call before I go to sleep to check up on you two."

"...I'll try, but it kind of feels like he hates me..." He whispered out.

Itachi gave a small chuckle and ruffled his hair. "Deidara seems like that with everyone I start to get close to. Don't let it bother you." He said, tilting his head. "I'll talk to him in a bit though."

Sasuke nodded. "But I don't mean anything to you... I'm just an Obsession you get a thrill from..."

Itachi blinked, but gave a small nod. "Yeah, let's go with that one." He said just as Deidara poked his head in. "Ready to get going, un." He said, tilting his head a bit.

Sasuke looked to the other with sad eyes before slowly nodding moving away from Itachi.

Deidara gave a small smile to the teen before turning to Sasuke. "Aw, don't look so down, un. It'll be fun." He said as Itachi walked over to his desk and grabbed his car keys, tossing them to Deidara. "Crash it and I'll kill you." He said. Deidara gave a small shrug before walking out of the room.

Sasuke followed Deidara as if it was the final moments of his life not enjoying one bit of it.

Itachi watched them a moment before starting towards his bed, flipping open a book. Deidara folded his arms behind his head as they walked for the car. "Relax, brat." Deidara said, glancing back. "You don't have much to worry about, un."

"... Don't call me a brat!" He growled out under his breath.

Deidara smirked and tilted his head. "Why not? You act like one, un." he said, letting his arms drop, a taunting look crossing his features.

"I'm not now leave me alone you scardy cat!"

Deidara's eyes narrowed and he stopped just outside the house, glaring at Sasuke some. He clenched his fist, to keep from hitting Sasuke. At least while they were at Itachi's. "Just get your ass in the car, now, un." He growled out.

Sasuke sat away from the other now glaring at Deidara as he climbed in. "It's not my damn fault you're afraid of ghosts!"

"Afraid of..." Deidara started, glancing to Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. "Itachi told ya that, huh? You really believe every word he says, un? Itachi's one of the biggest liars, might I add good, I've met, yeah." Deidara growled, half tempted to slam on the breaks.

Sasuke looked to the other confused at this point and feeling a ting of pain in his heart. "... Itachi wouldn't lie to me how could you say something like that!?"

"Itachi lies to everyone. His mom, his dad, the teacher's, his counselor, when he had to see one, his last obsession, who happens to be one of your little friends. The list goes on, un." Deidara replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sasuke lowered his head at the others words as he sank back into the front seat. "... So why am I going with you then...?"

"Itachi sold you off, un." Deidara said in a bored tone.

Sasuke shivered at the other's words trying hard to deny anything the other was saying to him.

Deidara quirked a brow at the silence, glancing to the boy in the seat next to him, turning into a driveway, leading to a decent, one story house. "Something troubling you?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "... No." He looked up to the blonde. "What are you going to feed me for diner?"

"Depends on how good you are, un." Deidara replied, turning the engine off and pulling the keys from the ignition, pushing his door open, but looked to Sasuke. "If you're really obedient, whatever you want."

Sasuke shivered had his words and gave a faint nod. "... Then you'll take me back to Itachi... If I'm obedient..."

"Mhm!" Deidara said with a small smile, climbing out of the care. "Tomorrow morning, yeah." He added.

"... I want to go back tonight!" He growled out.

"Nuh uh." Deidara said in a dead-pan voice. "I paid that Uchiha bastard fifty that I could have spent on a better looking hooker, and Itachi said I get you all night, un."

"Then why don't you get a better fucking looking hooker!" He spoke back.

"Because you were convenient and there, yeah." He said in a much calmer voice before smirking a bit. "Besides, we wouldn't want Itachi to get caught following me, now would we? He'd get beaten by his father after he got out of prison, and then there'd be no more nice place for you."

Sasuke froze at the other's words his head lowering. "... I'll be good for Itachi..." He spoke sadly keeping his head low.

"That's a good boy, un. Now come on." Deidara spoke, leading the way towards the house.

Sasuke looked up as he followed the other inside his home. "... Do you hate me...?"

"Honestly, yes." Deidara dead-panned again, walking through the house to the room in the back.

"... Why do you hate me I did nothing wrong to you!" He cried out.

"I've never seen Itachi get so attached to someone in such a short amount of time, yeah. It's disgusting. Last person he was close to left him broken." He stopped in his tracks and turned to Sasuke, only visible eye narrowed. "And I wouldn't mention that to him. He's very sensitive, yeah."

Sasuke looked to the other shaking his head. "He only seems attached to me because I'm like a pet to him and I allow him to do as he pleases, that's probably why it seems like that... I'm nothing to get over attached on, just a foster kid brat that nobody listens to..."

Deidara rolled his eye, pushing the door open to his room. "It's good you think that, brat." He said allowed. "But you've no idea how wrong you are, yeah." He added under his breath.

Sasuke moved into the room now as he looked up to the other his eyes full of sorrow. "Let's just get this over with."

Deidara smirked and nodded, nodding towards the bed. "I'm sure you know the drill by now, un."

"... Do you want me to suck first or strip?" Sasuke spoke watching the other.

"Strip." Deidara replied, folding his arms.

Sasuke nodded as he moved pulling his clothing off before climbing onto the bed laying on his stomach.

Deidara stripped himself after closing and locking his door, leaving him in just his boxers, grabbing the lubrication from the top of the table that was along the way towards the bed.

Sasuke watched the other closely closing his eyes halfway.

Deidara climbed onto the bed, after letting his boxers fall from his waist at the foot of his bed, popping the top of the lube off, getting just what was needed to coat his erection, before positioning himself with Sasuke's entrance, saying nothing as he entered the boy without much warning.

Sasuke flinched in pain as he felt the other enter his body. Deidara didn't let the lube warm enough so when he entered the young boy it caused shivers to run up and down his body.

Deidara smirked and paused once he was fully inside the boy. "And keep your mouth shut, or you'll regret it, un." Deidara warned, pulling back and slamming into him hard as a warning, but kept up that pace.

Sasuke let out a weak cry before biting down on his lower lip nodding weakly at the other's words.

Deidara only smirked a bit, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see, and lightened up ever so slightly, but kept a fast pace.

Before to long the young dark haired male began to pant heavily his head going back.

At this point, Deidara was having a bit of trouble keeping his own breathing in check. He shifted a bit and pulled Sasuke's lower half up off the bed a bit, continuing to thrust into him.

Sasuke felt the other pull him forward his eyes sliding closed as his breathing increased his fingers lacing into the bed sheets.

Deidara bit back a moan as his head dropped, starting to feel himself drawing closer to his climax.

He could feel the other starting to build up inside of him knowing he was getting closer and closer. "... I-It hurts..." He whimpered out his breathing harder.

"Deal with it..." Deidara breathed, sliding a free hand up Sasuke's back, to rest near his neck, leaning over his body a bit more as he continued to thrust into him.

Tears started to roll down the young boy's pale cheeks now as he shivered at the other's touch.

Deidara gently nipped as Sasuke's shoulder, as an attempt to keep from making much noise, his climax coming dangerously close. He managed to hold back for a few more minutes before he came inside of the boy underneath him.

Sasuke shivered when he felt the other nip at his neck and once he felt the blonde climax within his body he let out a low cry of pain once more. Deidara let a very hushed moan escape past his lips as he slowly rode out the orgasm before pulling away, moving to get dressed.

Sasuke's breathing started to calm down now as he moved to cover his body up.

Once dressed, Deidara stretched his arms over his head and glanced to Sasuke a bit. "Lemme know when you wanna eat, un." He said, almost innocently.

Sasuke wouldn't look at the other now as he closed his eyes closing halfway. "... I'm hungry now..."

"What do you want?" He asked, letting his arms fall to his sides, smirking inwardly at the damage he'd done to Sasuke.

"... I'll be fine with anything..." He spoke in a hushed tone.

"Kay then, un." Deidara spoke, walking from the room, leaving the door cracked a bit as he walked for the kitchen, humming to himself.

Sasuke moved the blanket closer to his chin now as a few tears rolled down.


End file.
